


Close Enough

by ThatMasterOnline



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-14 11:37:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16039709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatMasterOnline/pseuds/ThatMasterOnline
Summary: Richard's GV900 android mouths off to him while chasing a suspect. Richard plans to get back at him.





	1. Can't Hear Ya

Connor and Richard were after a suspect. They’d lost him, but they weren't going to admit it quite yet. They HAD to find him, he couldn’t be far. Things would be easier with those damn androids to tell them which way to go, but of course they’d practically vanished seconds after the chase had started, despite Richard yelling at them to stay. Assholes. Footsteps sounded above them, and when they looked up, the suspect they’d been looking for leapt across the gap between roofs above them. 

Half a second later, shouted voices echoed from the rooftop. Very familiar shouted voices.

“You’re too old for this action, Hank!” Richard bristled. That was Gavin, the GV900 android working as his partner. 

“Fuck off, prick!!” Now it was Connor’s turn to furrow his eyebrows. His own partner, an HK800 android named Hank.

Connor was impressed. Richard was bordering on furious.

“Wha...Hank?” Connor called incredulously, “You can parkour?!”

“I’m a fuckin’ android, Connor!” Hank called back, his voice sounding even closer. 

“Gavin I told you to STAY!!” Richard shouted, “COME DOWN HERE! NOW!!”

“CAN’T HEAR YA!!” Richard grit his teeth as Hank and Gavin leapt over the gap directly above them, clearly hot on the suspect’s tail. They couldn’t do anything, all they could do was wait for their androids to come back.

“With a little luck they’ll have the suspect with them,” Connor said, sensing his older brother’s mood.

“He disobeyed a direct order!!” Richard snapped back, “What if the suspect had been hiding out, waiting to take advantage of us being human? He could have shot one of us, and they’d be too late to help because they were busy fucking around on rooftops!” That was Richard, always practical, always following the rules. Partners were never supposed to go off on their own, too many dangers when there was a suspect lurking around. Technically Connor and Richard were together, but to Richard’s mind that didn’t excuse them running off. The reason for an android partnership was that androids had sharper senses and faster reflexes, after all. They could respond faster than a human could. He NEEDED Gavin at his side, and he was absolutely furious with being left on his own and reminded how utterly useless he was without him. 

Not that he would EVER admit it, but there had also been a deep, all-consuming pit of worry over Gavin’s wellbeing. He hated worrying. It made him feel weak and distracted, and for Richard “Mr. Perfect Detective” Nines, that was more than infuriating. Even more so that Gavin was gone again, chasing after an armed and dangerous suspect. Just then a gunshot went off and both Connor and Richard froze. Connor had to physically grab his brother to stop him running towards the sound.

“You won’t be able to help, Richard! They’re androids, they’ll be fine.”

“The suspect is an android!” Richard snapped, visibly trembling in his brother’s arms. 

“And it’s two on one.” Connor’s voice was as soothing as it could be, hiding his own worry to try and keep his brother from impulsively charging into a dangerous situation, “It’s probably already over and they’re on their way back now.”

“...Dammit! Connor, I...Fucking…” Connor pulled him in for a hug, partially to comfort him and partially to keep him immobilized. Gavin brought out an impulsive, irrational side to his brother he’d never seen. If the happiness Richard got from being with Gavin meant having to deal with occasional impulsivity, then Connor would gladly hold his brother back, whenever the occasion called for it.

“Haha! Phck, that was GOOD! Did you see the look on that android’s face when you landed on him?”

“Did you see the look when I clocked him one?” They laughed brightly as they rounded a corner, handcuffed suspect in tow, and while Connor sighed with relief to see Hank uninjured, Richard zeroed in on a tear in Gavin’s uniform and a blue blood stain and only got more riled up.

“GAVIN!!”

“What? Aw, come on, Richard, it’s not like it was that big a-”

“What the hell were you thinking?! You could have been KILLED running off like that, why didn’t you tell me where to go so I could be your backup?! Do you always have to go CHARGING into things like you’re invincible just because you’re an android?! Do you have ANY idea what a PAIN it is to work with such a rash, irresponsible- L-LET GO OF ME!!” Handing the suspect to Hank, Gavin had pulled Richard into his arms, sighing deeply.

“I’m fine, Richard, it was just a scratch. Barely even grazed me. Wound’s already healed itself, I can feel it. Chill, okay? I’m here.” It took a minute, but eventually Richard’s vitals returned to something resembling normal. 

They walked back into the precinct, and Richard sighed as walked straight to the coffee machine.

“I need my fucking coffee if I’m going to interrogate this guy and not kill him.”

‘I’ll be fixed up by the time you get done interrogating him, uniform and all. Don’t worry, okay?”

“I wasn’t worried!” Gavin chuckled, but let Richard think he believed him. They both knew better.


	2. Punishment

Richard cornered him after work, having insisted on staying to work, even after Connor had worriedly gone home, well after the precinct’s closing time.

“Gavin, get me a coffee.”

“Sure thing, boss,” Gavin said with rolled eyes. He had barely made it inside the break room when Richard entered behind him, slamming the door shut.

“You disobeyed a direct order,” he growled, eyes firm but sparkling with a slight amusement. He pinned Gavin to the wall, but Gavin only smirked.

“Mmm...I think I need to be punished, Detective,” he purred as Richard ran his fingers lightly up the back of his neck. His amusement was short lived as Richard pulled open the compartment there and ran his fingers carefully down the wires inside. Gavin spasmed, LED flashing red as he jerked, having to cling to Richard’s jacket to stay upright. They had done this before in their nightly activities, so Gavin wasn’t afraid. Having his wires touched sent a powerful shock of sensation through him, one that his systems interpreted as pleasure only because it was Richard. That said, he was completely at Richard’s mercy, as he lost all control of his body the second the first finger touched the wires in the back of his neck. Meanwhile, Richard smirked.

“There, not laughing now, are you?” He taunted silkily.

“Ph...phck…” He couldn’t speak, couldn’t move beyond the almost violent jerks that wracked his body when Richard tugged or pressed. Richard dragged his finger down a single wire and Gavin shuddered violently, knees sagging completely, his hold on Richard being the only thing supporting him.

“Not treating your disobedience with quite so much levity? Ah, but you weren’t intentionally disobedient, were you? What was it you said to me?” He smirked, tracing a wire with a finger as he leaned in close.

“Can’t hear ya!” he taunted, breath tickling Gavin’s ear and making him shudder, “Wasn’t that it, Gavin? Well? Am I close enough now…?” He grabbed a wire outright, running his hand down its length, and Gavin spasmed in response, LED not having once stopped spinning red.

“Phck...phck...ph-oh...S-shit…” He couldn’t speak, but Richard only smirked.

“Such a vulgar mouth you have…” He murmured, reaching down with one hand to unbutton the front if his pants, “I’m sure we can put it to better use, hmm…?” He let go of Gavin’s wires, finally relenting and giving the android space to breathe.

“Y-yes...Master…” Richard replaced the plate on Gavin’s neck, then pulled back and unzipped his pants completely, pulling out his cock. He sat in one of the individual-sized couches, spreading his legs.

“Well...Get to it. If you do a good enough job of pleasuring me...I might just decide to be nice and let you come…” 

“Please, Master...Please let me come…” Richard revelled in how submissive Gavin became when he played with his wires. That was why it was one of his favourite nightly activities. 

“Well, that depends on how well you pleasure me...Now come on...You don’t want to make your master have to pleasure himself, do you? After the naughty little android you’ve been today? That wouldn’t bode well for you, I fear…”

“Yes, Master...Yes…” Gavin knelt down immediately, building up saliva and swallowing Richard whole without a moment’s hesitation. Richard moaned aloud, letting his head fall back and a lazy smile curve his lips.

“Mmm...Good boy…” Gavin started bobbing his head up and down Richard’s length, and Richard sighed languidly, running his fingers through Gavin’s scalp appreciatively. Gavin worked him with skill only an android could have, having analyzed and memorized exactly what drove Richard wild. He was in control now, but he knew Gavin would have him a moaning, writhing mess before long.

Gavin worked mercilessly, fondling his balls as his mouth took him deep, the tip of his cock touching the back of Gavin’s throat with each suck. Richard arched and clutched at Gavin’s hair, biting back a moan and letting it out as a desperate puff of air. Gavin chuckled around Richard’s member, and in a heartbeat Richard had opened the neck plate and clutched at his wires again. Gavin arched, letting out a choked sound, but Richard was merciless. He fondled the wires until Gavin was whimpering around his member, and even then he kept going until Gavin tripled his efforts, bobbing his head back and forth with renewed vigour as an apology. Finally Richard let him go, but kept the neck plate open as a clear warning.   
“Do you think you deserve to come after that?” Richard asked, voice strained from his own pleasure, and Gavin whined out a plea around Richard’s member. There was no way Richard would play with his wires like that and then not let him come, right? He knew the kind of pleasure having his wires touched brought, he wouldn’t torture him by denying his release...right? 

Gavin worked tirelessly, doing everything he could to make Richard come, and give him the best orgasm possible. That was the only way Richard would let him come after that. What was he thinking, laughing at his master during a punishment?

Richard bucked into his mouth, letting out a choked sound, and Gavin sped up his pace further, desperate to have Richard come, right now.

“Fuck...I’m so close, Gavin…” Gavin moaned, sucking Richard and bobbing his head up and down Richard’s member until he burst, arching and clutching the sides of the chair for dear life. When he sagged, spent, Gavin held Richard’s come in his mouth, waiting until Richard had recovered somewhat and weakly opened his eyes before making a show of swallowing it in one gulp, eyes locked pleadingly on Richard. The action earned him a small, tired smile.

“Good boy,” he murmured, letting his eyes flutter closed again. Gavin cleaned Richard and tucked him back into his pants, then nuzzled against Richard’s thigh and waited for him to recover fully. There was no comfort, no gentle, tired ruffling of his hair, and Gavin was sure Richard was intentionally taking his time coming back to himself just to make him stew. He’d been good, he’d said sorry, surely he deserved to come, right? No, he couldn’t think like that. Richard might not let him come if he sensed he was getting impatient. He loved Richard, endlessly, and he was waiting patiently while Richard basked in the afterglow of his orgasm.

“You worked hard this time, I could tell…” Richard murmured, and Gavin hung onto every word while still trying to make it appear like he didn’t care, “...But you still seem to have an attitude problem that needs fixing.” Gavin couldn’t help it, he whimpered.

“I’m not sure I should let you come today, Gavin…”

“Please, master,” Gavin whispered, “I’ll be good…”

“You laughed at your master for letting out a sound of pleasure. I’m sure we talked about this before, it’s not shameful to show you’re feeling good. Still, it certainly isn’t appropriate for a pet to laugh at his master. And in the middle of a punishment, no less…” 

“I’m sorry, master, I don’t know what came over me. I was a bad pet, I know I don’t deserve to come, but please…” 

“If you don’t deserve to come, why should I let you?” 

“I-I’ll make a good show for you. I’ll moan extra loud when you get me off. I promise I’ll be good, master, please, please let me come…” Richard considered.

“...No.” Gavin almost sobbed.

“Master, please…”

“I said no.” Gavin miserably nuzzled the inside of Richard’s thigh.

“...Yes, master…” Gavin rested his head against Richard’s leg, closing his eyes. He would have to be content with just being near Richard. He could have easily refused to let him touch him. Small mercies. His member was hard and aching, but he didn’t even think of turning off his pleasure sensors. This was punishment, and he knew Richard wouldn’t let him take the easy way out. 

“I’m sorry for running off without asking permission first, master.”

“It’s not about that, Gavin. You left me alone, when you know we’re always supposed to be together. Yes, I had Connor, but that android could have easily backtracked and taken advantage of our human weakness, and who would have stopped him from killing us? Besides that, I was worried about you.” Gavin felt warmth blossom in his chest. It was nice to hear Richard admit to his worry. Gavin knew he was the only one who could coax Richard into talking so openly - except perhaps his brother Connor. It felt damn good. 

“Yeah, I get it. I’m sorry. Really, I am.”

“I’m still not going to get you off.”

“I know.”

“You’re going to pleasure yourself.” Gavin froze, not sure he’d heard correctly.

“That seems a nice compromise, doesn’t it? I won’t get you off, but you obeyed even when it meant not getting off...And I think that deserves some consideration. ...Well go on. You promised to put on a show, didn’t you, Gavin?” 

...Richard was seriously letting him?

“Yes, master, I promise I won’t disappoint you.” Richard smiled, crossing one leg over the other and waiting. Gavin carefully unzipped his pants, pulling out his hardened member, and he gasped, throwing his head back when he started stroking himself. It was a little exaggerated, sure, but he didn’t want to run the risk of not putting on a good enough show. 

Spreading his legs to give Richard a better view, Gavin thumbed over the tip and whimpered, letting his face contort in pleasure. He ramped up his sensitivity to the max, and immediately cried out at the rush of sensation his thumb on his tip brought. With his eyes closed and his mouth hanging open, Gavin didn’t see Richard chuckle silently. He knew exactly what Gavin had done. Oh well, if he was allowed to orgasm, he deserved a good one. 

“Pull your pants down,” Richard breathed, and Gavin took his hand off his member long enough to lift his hips and drag his pants down past his knees.

“Is this good enough, master?”

“Yes, that’s perfect. Keep going, Gavin.” Gavin nodded, suddenly losing the ability to form a coherent thought, and put his hand back on his member. He let his head fall back, bracing himself on one hand before finally giving up and laying back on the ground. He sighed, finally able to focus only on pleasuring himself now that he was comfortable. His hips bucked with every minute movement of his hand on his member, and he groaned aloud. Feeling his end starting to come close already, he sped up his hand, gasping at the new pace.

“R-Richard, I...I’m close...Please….please let me hear your voice...Please…” Richard deliberated, but eventually smiled. He could be kind...just this once.

“I can see how close you are, you look so beautiful like that, Gavin. You don’t have to hold back for me, just let it all go. I want to see you come, Gavin. Come for me. Come on, Gavin. Just let it go.” Gavin’s hand was pumping himself desperately, his whole body tight like a spring, but Richard’s deep, seductive brought it all to an end. The tension snapped and Gavin arched, his hips jerking unevenly.

“Ph-phck...oh...ph-yes…” He sighed, his body going limp and boneless, and Richard smiled at him.

“You look so good like that,” he murmured, voice gentle, “Do you want to come into my arms and rest for a bit?” Gavin nodded, and Richard pulled him gently into his arms, his head resting against his chest.

“You did so good for me, Gavin. Come back in your own time, and then we’ll go home.” Gavin nodded weakly.

“I’m sorry, Richard…”

Don’t worry, Gavin, it’s alright. I forgive you now, just rest. Just rest now, and when we get home I’ll take good care of you.”


End file.
